A Frozen Fire
by Team Leo for the win
Summary: The frozen heat shall be foretold. a women, a girl, in heated cold. Snow and fire shall cover them all. Unseen, unheard of until icy thaw. The frozen heat shall be foretold A queen of ice, never cold.
1. Chapter 1

_The frozen heat shall be foretold_

_a women, a girl, in heated cold_

_Snow and fire shall cover them all_

_Unseen, unheard of until icy thaw_

_The frozen heat shall be foretold_

_A queen of ice, never cold_

White snow covers the mountainous terrain. In a small dark cave a beautiful women with wavy, ebony colored hair hums softly to herself. Wolves emerge from the woods nearby. They enter the cave silently. The leader, a black wolf with a dark gray stripe along the back, Astra, approaches the women and snarls, disliking taking orders from a human.

"Ahh," the women says "You're back. I take it you haven't found her, correct?"

Astra bares her teeth and growls at the women, yet she is still unfazed. She strolls over to a a stone surface, resembling a table, and gets a bag of meat.

"Never the less," the women continues "A wolf needs to eat." She was met with a slight whimper. "I only wonder if its enough to feed your hungry pack."

After grabbing the meat from her hand the wolves run off, back into the woods. She begins to hum again. Picking up a bag of herbs she collected before the snowfall.

"Oh, my sweet," she whispers "Let yourself be found. Let me stop the unnatural winter before it starts. Don't burn your ally's ice."

Grabbing a brown cloak, the women runs into the snow making sure to keep her face hidden. The woman runs down the mountain, towards a cottage, where she will watch over the princess.

_**Artemis' POV**_

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, I think. Not a footprint to be seen. The white snow looks faintly blue at midnight. I only wish I see it closer. I burn, melt, or boil everything I touch. My parents keep me in a room which conceals the heat in. Metal walls and doors were constructed so that I don't burn anything down.

"Artemis," a muffled voice, that is my mom, says through the walls, "Dinner is ready."

"Send it in," I sigh "But don't get to close. I don't want to hurt you."

"Remember," my mom says "Conceal it-

"Don't feel it," I finish "Yes, I know."

I close my eyes for a second. I remember the day I found out about this curse. I used to have an older sister. A sister who I loved more than anything.

"Diana," I yelled "Look!"

I showed her my magic fire. I made shapes out of them. First a heart, then her name. She was excited. She wanted me to do more. I spun around in circles extending the fire to the edges of the room.

"Artemis!" she shrieked

I looked at her and saw her arms legs and face, red. Her hair was mostly burned off. I ran over to her, my footprints leaving scorch marks in the floor.

"MAMA!" I screamed "PAPA! Its Diana!"

They raced in here. They saw my powers and raced her and me to the trolls, miles and miles away from our country. It was too late.

I feel, hot tears dribble down my cheek. It's okay that the tears are burning hot. The heat never bothered me. It feels good actually. I notice a plate of unheated steak and peas. I thrust my hand towards it and the steak is cooked to perfection in seconds.

The window is open, I tell myself, the window is my new door.

Before grabbing my dark scarlet cloak and long sleeve dress, I write a note and slip it under the crack in my door.

I jump out the window into the grass. My own little circle of grass. I run melting the snow where my feet touch it. I need to run away. I need to get rid of the curse.

"Why?" a deep voice asks "Why would you get rid of that power?"

"W-Who are you," I stutter

"Boulder," it says "At your service."

"Princess Artemis," I say as I curtesy in my specially made dress.

"Yes, yes," he sighs "The one with the powers. I remember when you came to us the first time. How sad it was."

"Yes," I mumble "It was sad."

"There was someone," he continues "She came before you, years before, with a similar case. She has the power of ice."

"Where does she live?" I ask

"Queen Elsa," he says "Lives in Arendale."

I set off towards Arendale. Ice and fire are polar opposites, but if anything can keep fire in check, its ice. Queen Elsa will help me. I'm sure she will.

I run towards Arendale as fast as I can. I'm excited so barely contain my powers. The snow melts behind me. I find a frozen stream and melt it so that I can quench my thirst.

"Its cold out here tonight," says a man's voice. I turn around to find the source of the voice. Its a man with blonde hair with a reindeer following him. "I'm Kristoff," he says.

"Artemis," I say. The circle of grass around me grows more. He gasps and looks at me with scared excitement.

"You're like queen Elsa," he says "Come on. I'll take you to her. Her sister is my fiancee."

"I was heading that way," I told him "but I guess I did not plan that far ahead."

"Well, lets go," he tells me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's POV**

I can't shake the feeling that my dream gave me. It was like someone was watching me. No, not me. I think, Someone I'm going to meet. I don't know how I know that but I do and it's freaking me out.

"ELSA!" Someone, probably Anna, yells "Kristoff isn't back yet."

"He'll be back soon," I assure her.

"Oh!" she says "You're right. And he has someone with him."

I have no idea who he would have with him other than Sven. Anna notices that I'm silent and she tries to assure me that everything is fine. I have no doubt that everything is fine, but I look out the window and see that Kristoff is keeping a good distance away from the girl he has with him.. And she has a trail of melted snow behind her. I drag Anna with me down to meet up with Kristoff.

"Hey," Anna protests

Still pulling Anna with me, I open the door of the Castle. Kristoff smiles at Anna. The girl who was with him looks up at me with a nervous look on her face.

"Are you," she starts "Are you Queen Elsa?"

"Yes," I reply "Who are you?"

"Princess Artemis," she says "Of the Eastern Valleys."

"Are you cold?" I ask her

"No, your highness," she says as she conjures up some fire "I can take care of myself."

"Well, come inside," Anna says "My sister can help you. She so amazing. She even has ice powers. Once she froze all of Arendale, but its was an accident and she wasn't able to control her powers then and then she knew how to control them and now she's the coolest queen there has ever been. OH! She also made a snowman come to life. We even have a guard made of snow. We call him marshmallow. And-"

"Thats enough, Anna," I tell her. Artemis giggles at Anna's puppy dog face. I wonder how someone can talk so fast and so long without taking a breath.

"So you have Ice powers," Artemis says nervously.

"Yes," I reply "And you have the power of fire."

She nods and shifts her feet. She mumbles something to her self. Something I know too well. _Conceal, don't feel._

"It doesn't help," I tell her. The look I get tells me she's confused "Concealing will only make it worse. Trust me on that."

She looks at me with her amber eyes. She's so determined. Just like Anna. But there's something else. A sorrow that will never go away. Like something happened. Something that made her try to conceal...

"Artemis," I inquire "Did you-did you hurt someone close to you."

"No," she whimpers "I killed my sister."

Anna walks over to her. She puts her hand on Artemis' back. Artemis looks up at her with misty eyes. She falls to her knees and sobbes into her hands. Anna looks up at me and mouths _Its okay._

I realize I was crying and I stop. I'm remembering when I hit Anna when we were little. I know why I was able to control my powers back then, I wasn't scared. I loved Anna.

"Well, Artemis," I say "Let's get you inside so I can help you control it."

"Thank you, your highness," She replies

"Please, just call me Elsa," I tell her "Do your parents know that you're here?"

"Well…they know," Artemis says "That I'm somewhere."

"I'll send a message to your parents," I say "to tell them that you are here, training with me."

"Thank you Queen Elsa," Artemis says while we lead her into the castle. She meets Olaf and gasps "You're alive."

"Yeah," he replies "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"I can give you warm," Artemis says with a slight smile "Maybe too warm, though."

* * *

**Hello Peoples. Yes, I'm not dead. Please R&R. So, yeah.**


End file.
